El regreso
by Raayen
Summary: Tras el regreso de Noodle y Russel a la banda, Murdoc piensa volver a vivir la vida de antes. Sin embargo, el pasado y el presente se mezclaran volviendo las cosas mas dificiles de lo que parecen. ¿Podra Gorillaz reventar los escenarios nuevamente?
1. Regreso

_Estaba perdido en medio del océano. Por más que intentaba nadar sus brazos se negaban a responderle. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero con terror se dio cuenta que no salía ni el más mínimo murmullo de su boca. Cada vez la sentía más cerca. Vio abajo y allí estaba. Mirándolo hambrienta, una asquerosa ballena. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando esta comenzó a cantar…_

El grito resonó por todo Plastic Beach. 2D encendió una lámpara y se sentó en su cama. Afuera, una ballena cantaba. Jadeando, recogió sus piernas y comenzó a temblar. Imágenes de ballenas asesinas recorrían su cabeza.

Murdoc despertó molesto por el grito. "¿Qué mierda?" gruñó. Miró la hora en su reloj, el cual marcaba las 4:27 am. "Oh, ese imbécil me las va a pagar". Se levantó dispuesto a darle una paliza a 2D que le borrara cualquier pensamiento estúpido de la cabeza, cuando un nuevo suceso lo interrumpió.

Cyber Noodle hacía su vigilancia nocturna por las costas de la isla. De pronto, sintió como la tierra temblaba. El movimiento duró apenas un par de segundos y luego paró. Siguieron otro par de segundos de calma y un nuevo movimiento. Y otro y otro, cada vez más fuertes. Aquello sin dudas era muy extraño. Entonces lo vio. A lo lejos, se acercaba una sombra gigante. Preparó su metralleta. La figura estaba cada vez más cerca. Cuando se encontraba cerca de la orilla, el gigante abrió su boca.

Mientras Murdoc bajaba a la habitación de Stuart en el ascensor, creyó escuchar disparos. "Genial, primero tiembla y ahora esto". Detuvo la marcha y marcó la entrada. Los disparos cesaron un momento y luego volvió a escucharlos.

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Murdoc corrió a la orilla de la playa. A lo lejos, una figura gigante pero conocida le hizo estremecerse. Corrió hacia esta confundido, buscando a Cyber Noodle por todas partes. Cuando estaba por llegar, una figura femenina apareció de entre las sombras. De uno de sus brazos colgaba el cuerpo deshecho de su creación.

-Ey, Murdoc- Dijo la mujer, lanzando el robot a los pies del bajista- ¿Podrías explicarme qué mierda significa esto?

-¡Quién te crees para hacerle eso a mi robot, maldita pe…!- Gritó enfurecido, pero fue callado por un grito mucho mayor.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Noodle!

-A... ¿Quién?- Dijo confundido. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía en frente y pensó. A pesar de la máscara de gato que cubría su rostro, su cuerpo delgado y pelo en tonos violáceos le recordó a la adolescente que años atrás tocaba la guitarra en la banda. Y además, pensó con bastante arrogancia, sólo la verdadera Noodle sería capaz de superar a la verdadera arma ambulante que había construido. -¿Y tú no te habías muerto?

-Pues…para tu desdicha, sobreviví. Soy bastante dura de matar. Hazme un favor y deja de mandarme helicópteros o robots asesinos para exterminarme, solo quiero descansar un poco.

-Amor, no sé qué habrá pasado en estos cinco años y para serte sincero tampoco me interesa. Solo sé que fueron los japoneses los que bombardearon tu isla y que Cyber Noodle pensó, con bastante razón, que eras una invasora.

-¿Cómo pudiste crear una copia barata de mí? ¿Tan poco te importaba?

-Mira nena, necesitaba una guitarrista y pensé que un poco de protección no me vendría mal. No te encontramos por ninguna parte y supuse que Sun Moon Star te habría tomado como paga por la deuda. No esperarías que dejara las cosas así como así.

-¿E hiciste un video con mi muerte?

-Buenas tomas, un par de efectos especiales y _voilá._

-Tanto tiempo viviendo contigo y aún así me sorprende lo hijo de puta que puedes llegar a ser.

-Ey, ey, ya paren.-Intervino Russel alzando las manos.- Mira Murdoc, llevo caminando no sé cuánto tiempo sin parar y estoy muerto. ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche y mañana discutir las cosas con más calma?

-Hmmmm…-Gruñó el aludido.- Vamos adentro muñeca.

Murdoc condujo a Noodle a una de las habitaciones donde se habían hospedado los colaboradores del último disco, no sin antes sugerirle "compañía" para recordar viejos tiempos. Si Noodle no hubiese llevado esa máscara puesta, él habría visto con decepción la cara de asco que puso con la sola idea de una noche a su lado.

-Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- Dijo, guiñandole un ojo. Noodle pasó a su lado en silencio y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.- Cómo quieras.

Pasaron las horas en Plastic Beach. El sol en lo alto de un cielo sin nubes anunciaba a los entendidos que eran cerca de la 1 de la tarde. Noodle vagaba por el edificio, buscando en vano la cocina del lugar. Subió al último piso accesible del lugar, debido a que el botón correspondiente al techo se encontraba trabado. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se encontró con un estudio ambientado con motivos marinos. Excesivamente, para su gusto: un pulpo gigante coronaba el lugar, sentado sobre el escritorio.

Se acercó al pulpo para verlo con mayor detención, extrañada. Bajo la máscara felina, sonrió. Frente a ella se encontraba una puerta que desprendía un sutil aroma a pan tostado y café. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se encontró frente a una cocina bien equipada, aunque algo descuidada y sucia. En la mesa, ubicada junto a un ventanal, se encontraba 2D, perdido mirando el interior de su taza de café.

-Hmmmmm… -Dijo mirándola, sin reconocerla- ¿Por qué Murdoc le habrá puesto una máscara a Cyber Noodle? –Hizo una pausa y volvió a bajar la mirada, entristecido- Mejor no le pregunto, probablemente me va a golpear diciendo que no es de mi incumbencia. Nunca lo es.

Noodle se sorprendió de que Stuart no la reconociera y decidió hacerle una pequeña broma. Tomó una bandeja del lugar y comenzó a preparar un abundante desayuno. Cuando terminó, en vez de dirigirse a la habitación de Murdoc, como lo habría hecho el robot, se sentó en la mesa, frente a 2D. Este le miró aún más extrañado. Ella sonrió y bebió un poco de café, sin quitarse la máscara.

-Hola Stu, ¿Cómo estás?

Un nuevo grito retumbó en la isla.


	2. Reencuentro

Noodle y un sonriente 2D conversaban en la cocina cuando Murdoc entró. Los miró a ambos con una mueca de desprecio y se sentó con una cerveza fría en la mano.

-Con que ya estás intentando ligartela, 2D. No eres tan estúpido como creía.- Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro.

2D bajó los ojos avergonzado. Noodle, por el contrario, se levantó en silencio de la mesa y salió con dirección al ascensor, no sin antes propinarle un doloroso derechazo a Murdoc. Cuando se hubo retirado, el satanista se secó la sangre proveniente del labio roto y miró a un asustado Stuart.

-Mira sabandija, esa perra insoportable no se quedará mucho tiempo aquí y yo he estado encerrado únicamente contigo más tiempo del humanamente aguantable. Si sigues estorbándome mientras intento cojermela las cosas se te pondrán muy feas, te lo juro.

2D asintió en silencio. Murdoc le empujo de la silla y se fue de allí, sonriendo.

-Que bien que hayas entendido por las buenas, idiota.

Russel se entretenía cazando ballenas y tiburones para luego tragárselos como desayuno cuando Noodle se dirigió hacia él.

-Nos vamos.

-Pero ángel, ¿cuál es la prisa?

Noodle volteó. A unos pasos de ella se encontraba Murdoc, y a lo lejos divisó a 2D corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Suspiró molesta y esperó a que ambos llegaran.

-¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó Russel, un poco triste por el poco tiempo que se habían quedado. 2D compartía el mismo sentimiento, pero se negó a expresarlo. Por el contrario, Murdoc intentó convencerla de que se quedara, sin intenciones muy puras.

-Pero nena, acabas de llegar. ¿Acaso no nos extrañaste a 2D y a mí?- Preguntó cínicamente.

Noodle le miró con odio. Luego miró a 2D y sintió tristeza. Hace cinco años que no veía a su oni-san, su hermano mayor. Se veía tan sólo, a merced del sádico bajista, más ahora que no contaría con los servicios de su robot.

-Está bien, me quedaré, con un par de condiciones. –Murdoc le miró, molesto.- Primero, buscarás la forma de volver a Russel a un tamaño…normal. Segundo, ni yo, ni 2D, seremos tus esclavos. Y tercero…- Hizo una pausa, bajo la máscara sus ojos centellaron- si te atreves a hacerme algo, voy a hacer que pierdas tu bien más preciado.

-Lo que quieras amor, todo por que estés con nosotros de nuevo. –Sonrió hipócritamente. 2D, por el contrario, sonrió de verdad.

-Y… ¿Cómo planeas volver a Russel a su estado original?- Preguntó curioso 2D.

-Ya lo verán.- Respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la "mansión".

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que acomodar mi nuevo cuarto y hacer un par de encargos por Internet…-miró su ropa, la misma que había ocupado desde que unos helicópteros bombardearan el barco en el que viajaba- Nos vemos.

-Yo te ayudo. Voy en seguida.

Cuando Noodle se marchó, 2D se acercó tímidamente a Russel.

-Ey Russ, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro hermano, ¿qué quieres?

-Podrías…-tragó saliva- ¿podrías apartar las ballenas de mi cuarto? Sé que planean comerme mientras duermo.

Russel sonrió. Extrañaba a Stuart. "Por supuesto hermano. Yo me encargo". 2D le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a ayudar a Noodle.

Marcó el B3, justo el piso inferior al suyo. Noods le había contado en el desayuno que se había alojado en una habitación grande, de paredes rojas y con una puerta negra. Sabía a cuál se refería. Cuando llegó, la encontró limpiando unos muebles cubiertos de polvo.

-¿No te cansas de llevarla puesta todo el tiempo?

-¿Eh?...Ah, te refieres a la máscara.-Guardó silencio, al parecer la pregunta le incomodaba.- Bueno, la verdad, si, me estorba un poco, pero prefiero mantenerla puesta.

-¿Acaso ocultas algo?-Dijo entre bromas. Supo que había sido un error cuando Noodle bajó la cabeza y siguió limpiando, sin responderle. -Oh…lo siento, en serio, no sabía…

-No importa…

Siguió un silencio incómodo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? Entre dos el trabajo se hace más fácil.- Preguntó intentando arreglar las cosas.

-Si quieres…

En el estudio, Murdoc se encontraba recostado en un sillón, mirando viejos videos de la banda. "El Mañana" sonaba por los altoparlantes, mientras en la pantalla una adolescente Noodle tocaba la guitarra.

"Pensar que lo teníamos todo: Fama, fortuna, mujeres… ese puto video nos cagó la vida". Pensó molesto el bajista. Había sido como una maldición: Luego de que se hubo difundido el rumor de que Noodle había muerto, los fans de Gorillaz se empezaron a desanimar. 2D y Russel parecían haber caído bajo la sombra de una depresión y se marcharon, por más que Murdoc insistió en conseguir otro guitarrista. Intentó formar otra banda, pero todos los que se presentaron eran una basura. Agotado, decidió explotar el dinero que le quedaba, pero el alcohol y las prostitutas lo estaban consumiendo rápidamente. Ante esto, construyó a Cyber Noodle y secuestró a 2D para grabar el nuevo álbum en Plastic Beach. Pero no era lo mismo. Y los fans lo hicieron notar. Las ventas no habían sido tan buenas como con los otros discos y nadie miraba con buenos ojos a esa réplica de la guitarrista muerta. "Pero las cosas por fin parecen haber cambiado" pensó sonriendo. "Sólo necesito volver a Russel a un tamaño decente y convencer a Noodle de que vuelva a tocar. Grabaremos un nuevo disco y daremos giras por todo el mundo. Follaremos y beberemos y reventaremos los escenarios de nuevo". Tomó una botella de ron a medio beber y la alzó- ¡Por Gorillaz!- Y diciendo esto, comenzó a beber.


	3. Amistad

Las horas pasaron. 2D y Noodle tomaron el ascensor para comer algo. Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y las tripas de ambos comenzaban a rugir. La nueva habitación de Noodle les estaba tomando más trabajo del que se podría esperar. La mugre se había acumulado en todos los lugares posibles y dentro de los muebles había ocultas ciertas cosas que no dejaban muy en alto el nombre del anterior dueño del cuarto.

-Creo que ya terminamos por hoy. Gracias D, me ahorraste mucho trabajo.- El tono de Noodle reflejaba agradecimiento. 2D imaginó que bajo la máscara, ella sonreía.

-Cuando quieras... ¿Cariño?

Noodle rió. De pronto tenía 14 años y la banda se había vuelto a juntar en los Kong Studios. Quería instalar un nuevo sistema de sonido en su habitación para poder bailar cuando quisiera. 2D, el único autorizado a entrar en su pieza, se ofreció a ayudarla. Cuando terminaron, Noodle le mostró un tema que había compuesto. "Se llama DARE y quiero hacer un video con él". Y diciendo esto, comenzó a cantar y bailar. Cuando terminó, miró a 2D y le preguntó si le ayudaría a convencer a Murdoc de grabar la canción. "Cuando quieras, cariño".

-Noodle, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molestó que te dijera así?- 2D se veía culpable.

-No, no pasa nada, me perdí en un pensamiento.- Su voz se escuchaba alegre. -¿Me prestarías tu notebook para hacer un par de encargos por internet?

-Claro, pero... ¿Cómo podrás hacer encargos si se supone que estás muerta?

Noodle soltó una risita. "No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo arreglado".

2D quedó intrigado. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en algún método para que una persona supuestamente muerta pudiera hacer encargos por internet, pero no se le ocurría nada. Justo cuando parecía que estaba encaminado para encontrar la solución a la interrogante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Noodle salió del elevador y 2D de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí, claro. –Dijo distraído.

Murdoc roncaba en el sofá con una botella en la mano. Por los parlantes sonaba la canción "19/2000". Noodle se largó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó curioso.

-De mí misma. –Respondió en un tono risueño. –Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que decía la letra, pero encontraba muy divertido eso de andar en un jeep a toda velocidad.

-Ese jeep era genial. Lástima que Murdoc nunca me dejó conducirlo.

-Ya sabes por qué lo hacía…- intentó conciliar Noodle- eres un poco distraído y podía pasarte algo. Ahora cambia esa cara y vamos a comer.

Después de comer, 2D y Noodle fueron a buscar el notebook a la habitación de Stuart. Luego se dirigieron a la playa para acompañar a Russel un rato. Este se encontraba con los pies en el agua y parecía buscar algo. De pronto lo encontró y sumergió su mano derecha. La retiró rápidamente. En su mano sostenía la cola de una ballena. La alzó en el aire y la lanzó violentamente a la lejanía. 2D sonrió.

-Gracias Russ. – Le gritó. El aludido volteó y le guiño el ojo.

-No hay de que hermano. Además, es lo único que puedo hacer en este estado.

Noodle, mientras tanto, había prendido el notebook y encargaba cosas por internet. Cuando 2D se sentó en la arena a su lado se impresionó un poco de la cantidad de cosas que ella compraba. "¿Cómo piensa pagar todo esto?" La respuesta vino cuando se dispuso a llenar el formulario de pago.

-Bueno, ya terminé. –Le dijo tranquilamente. 2D estaba aún más intrigado que antes.

-Este…Noodle. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, claro…

-¿Quién rayos es Ronald Smith?

Noodle guardó silencio un instante. "Hay muchas cosas que es mejor dejar en el olvido". Stuart le miró confundido por su respuesta, pero fue incapaz de conseguir más información. La muchacha parecía haber vuelto con muchos secretos que absorbían toda la atención del cantante. Sin embargo, no quería presionarla cuando esta recién acababa de llegar y parecía dispuesta a irse en cualquier momento. No quería volver a perder a su pequeña.

-Bueno, si eso quieres, no te preguntaré más. Pero si en algún momento sientes la necesidad de hablar con alguien, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Noodle sintió una pequeña punzada de emoción con las palabras de su amigo. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Era la de sentirse protegida emocionalmente por alguien que no buscaba más que tu propio bienestar. Ahora sí que estaba segura de por qué había aceptado quedarse. Ese hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, que le había criado desde que era una niña, era la mejor persona que conocía en el mundo. Podían decir que era un descerebrado y un infantil, pero cuando necesitaba ayuda de cualquier tipo, sabía que era a él a quien debía pedírsela.

-Gracias Stu. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Los dos estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no notaron como Russel observaba la escena. A pesar de la máscara de Noodle, Russel se dio cuenta que ambos se sentían muy felices de estar con el otro. Aquello no significa que con él se llevara mal, pero durante el viaje que ambos realizaron en el océano la nipona parecía ausente, como si algo le faltara. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que: Le faltaba 2D. Ese idiota siempre la animaba.

Sonrió, sintiendo un poco de envidia.

Se volvió de noche con los tres conversando en la playa. Noodle lamentó tener que dejar a Russel solo, pero este le dijo que le encantaba la tranquilidad de la playa por la noche. Ante esto ambos entraron a la mansión y subieron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Murdoc comiendo un sándwich.

-Hola Murdoc. – Saludaron ambos.

-Hola amor, hola idiota.

-Noté que pasaste toda la tarde emborrachándote y durmiendo. –Comentó Noodle.- Supongo que ya encontraste la forma de encoger a Russel.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, cariño. Ya lo tengo todo bajo control. Solo necesito un par de cosas para comenzar a construir el láser.

-¡¿El qué?!- Gritó Noodle.

-El láser. Bombardearé a Russel con radiación para modificar su ADN y de esa forma invertir su crecimiento. Fácil.

Bajo la máscara, Noodle empalideció. La idea no solo era una locura, sino que una locura muy peligrosa. Sin embargo, no dejaba de tener sentido. Miró a 2D. Este tan solo mostraba una cara de no entender en lo más mínimo la explicación de Murdoc.

-Supongo que si no hay otra opción, tendremos que probar con eso.

-Quédate tranquila con eso, nena. Papá ya pensó en todo. ¡Ya verás como pronto todos estaremos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, reventando los malditos escenarios de todo este puto mundo!

-Ya, claro, con una guitarrista muerta.

Murdoc guardó silencio. No había pensado en eso. Si daban la noticia de que Noodle estaba viva, los japoneses vendrían otra vez por ella. ¡Demonios!

-Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso. Pero mientras tanto, ensayaremos para mantener el ritmo.

Noodle suspiró. "De acuerdo". De cualquier forma, le agradaba la idea de volver a tocar.


	4. Pasado

_El mundo se veía en cámara lenta a su alrededor. El fuego la rodeaba y sentía en su cuerpo numerosas quemaduras y cortes. Una costilla rota. Una pierna sangrando abundantemente. Y un ojo hinchado. El calor la aturdía. Los sonidos se escuchaban lejanos y distorsionados Miró arriba. Una sombra negra volaba sobre ella. "Sun Moon Star" pensó horrorizada. El miedo liberó adrenalina y pese al dolor se puso en pie. Como pudo huyó lejos, escondiéndose entre escombros humeantes. Pero no era él. Lo descubrió demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos mientras veía como la bomba caía cerca de donde ella había estado antes de correr. El ruido la ensordeció y la onda expansiva la sumió en la oscuridad._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con otra oscuridad. Era la de la máscara que llevaba puesta en todo momento. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y se la acomodó para ver. Se levantó y puso el vestido a rayas. Tomó el elevador y fue al estudio a ver televisión un rato. No quería volver a dormir.

2D babeaba recostado en el sofá. Murdoc no estaba. Noodle supuso que se habría ido a dormir a su habitación dejando a 2D solo. Decidió sentarse en el sofá de adelante para no molestarlo. Cambió el programa de música que estaba puesto hasta que encontró una película de samuráis. Rió con ironía y se acomodó para verlo.

-¿Noods?- Escuchó a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró con un somnoliento 2D que la miraba con sus negros ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve una pesadilla y quise ver televisión un rato.

-Ahhhh… ¿Y de qué trata la película?

-No lo sé, acabo de ponerla.

2D guardó silencio un momento. "¿Con qué soñaste?". "No importa" respondió rápidamente. Stuart notó que algo andaba mal y se sentó junto a Noodle. Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho y siguió viendo la televisión. Como cuando apenas había llegado y tenía esas horribles pesadillas, 2D le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla. De a poco perdió el miedo y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Antes de dormirse por completo, podría haber asegurado que sintió que 2D le daba un pequeño beso en el cabello.

Pasaron tres días sin mucha novedad en Plastic Beach. Noodle esperaba con ansiedad su encargo para poder instalarse de verdad en su habitación y Murdoc por su parte tenía una sensación similar por "experimentar" con su amigo. Ensayaban los tres por la tarde y luego Noodle y 2D acompañaban a Russel, mientras Murdoc se encerraba en el estudio a "hacer cálculos", aunque inevitablemente siempre le terminaban encontrando recostado en el pulpo dormitando, con una botella en la mano y un cigarrillo en la boca. Pero como tampoco sabían qué hacer, simplemente le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera.

El cuarto día, luego de un ensayo que para los tres fue bastante satisfactorio, Murdoc anunció que les acompañaría a la playa. Tomó un pack de latas de cerveza del refrigerador y se dirigió con los otros dos al ascensor. Cuando estaban adentro Noodle le preguntó por qué quería acompañarlos, a lo que Murdoc le explicó que ese día llegaría el avión con las cosas que había encargado.

-En ese caso, también llegarán mis cosas. Prepárate Stu, nos espera mucho trabajo.

-Siempre listo para ayudarte, cariño.- Sonrió Stuart.

-Ya, ya, suficiente. Falta que se pongan a follar aquí mismo. Aunque tampoco sería tan mala idea que hiciéramos algo los tres…

-¡Por la mierda, Murdoc! ¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces solo por una vez en tu vida?- Estalló Noodle.

-Tranquila, nena, tampoco es para que te pongas así. –Le dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo. Noodle solo suspiró molesta y guardó silencio.

Por suerte, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, rompiendo la incómoda situación en que se habían estancado. Noodle fue la primera en salir, seguida de Stuart. Murdoc les siguió, a suficiente distancia para que no notaran como observaba el trasero de la guitarrista.

-¡Ey, chicos! –Llamó Russel. –Vienen unos aviones. ¿Les dejo vivir o realizo un ataque estilo King Kong?

-Atácalos si quieres quedarte de ese porte para siempre, gordinflón.

-Podría hacerlo con tal de partirte en trasero de una patada. –Rió.

Stuart solo miró como los aviones descendían en círculo hasta parar a unos 600 metros de donde se encontraban.

Murdoc comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se habían detenido los aviones. Los demás lo siguieron a un par de pasos de distancia, preguntándose como llevarían las cajas hasta la habitación de Noodle. Russel fue la solución, al menos para dejarlas en la entrada. Luego solo tendrían que arrastrarlas.

-Y que Murdoc se las arregle solo. –Dijo Noodle despreocupadamente.

-No creas que no oí eso, niña. –Les gritó sin voltear. 2D soltó una risita y Russel rió descaradamente. Sin embargo, y lamentablemente para el ojinegro, el bajista se vengó con él, lanzándole un par de piedras de considerable tamaño en pleno rostro.

-¡Ouch! –Gimió.

-Te pasa por idiota.

Siguieron caminando, Murdoc en silencio, intentando soportar a los tres de atrás, que conversaban y reían estrepitosamente. "Por fin llegamos" pensó cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de la entrada del primer avión. Junto a la amplia entrada de este se ubicaba un hombre de unos 25 años vestido con un mono azul.

-Buenas tardes señor... ¿Nicalls?

-Sí, sí, Nicalls.- Dijo malhumorado. Odiaba que se dirigieran a él por su apellido. –Más le vale que traigan todo.

-Aquí está la lista, señor. Por favor, ponga su firma en la línea si está todo en orden.

Murdoc se tomó un tiempo considerable en leer todo. El tipo aprovechó el tiempo para recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Noodle. No era la primera vez que le entregaba paquetes a ese excéntrico tipo, pero nunca había visto a esa muchacha. Sin embargo, le recordaba mucho a un robot que el sujeto verdoso usaba como guardaespaldas. Volvió su vista a Murdoc cuando este firmó.

-¿Todo en orden señor?

-Sí, está todo. Solo una cosa. Si sigues mirándola como animal en celo te voy a meter una pistola por el culo. Espero que haya quedado claro. –Dijo lo último en un susurro, y cuando terminó, sacó la lengua como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

-Sí...sí señor.

Noodle y 2D aprovecharon mientras Murdoc firmaba para acercarse al segundo avión. En él, al igual que en el primero, un hombre, esta vez de alrededor de unos 30 años, se encontraba junto a los paquetes.

-¿Y el señor Smith? –Preguntó el encargado de correos.

-No se encuentra. Soy su hija, Elizabeth Smith. Las cosas son para mí, y creo que mi padre dejó el manifiesto de que yo firmara por él.

El hombre revisó los papeles. En efecto, allí se encontraba el nombre de la muchacha como receptora.

-Muy bien, señorita. ¿Tiene alguna forma de comprobar que es hija de éste señor?

-Sí, claro. –Dijo Noodle tranquilamente. No era la primera vez que se hacía pasar por otra persona y estaba preparada para casi cualquier pregunta o petición que pudiesen hacerle. Sacó una licencia de conducir en que aparecía una muchacha de 21 años, blanca y de pelo negro y largo. –Por favor, no me obligue a quitarme la máscara, tuve un accidente y tengo una cicatriz horrible.

A pesar de que el protocolo dictaba específicamente que quién recibía un paquete debía comprobar su identidad a rostro descubierto, la señorita Smith se mostraba tan convincente que al repartidor le provocó incomodidad poner a la joven en vergüenza.

-No se preocupe. –Sonrió. Por favor, revise que se encuentren todos los objetos y firme aquí.

Noodle echó una rápida ojeada a la extensa lista y firmó.

-Gracias, señor. ¿Sería tan amable de venir usted mismo la próxima vez? No todos son tan comprensivos. –Dijo zalameramente.

-Lo intentaré.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo y luego dio media vuelta para descargar los paquetes. Cuatro muchachos mucho más jóvenes descendieron con el encargo y luego subieron al avión. Este partió junto con el otro, dejando los paquetes y oscureciendo aún más el misterio de Noodle.


	5. Cansancio

Russel recogió las cajas una por una, sin hablar. Pese a que no había dicho nada acerca del cambio de identidad de Noodle, estaba tanto o más preocupado que los otros. Desde que había encontrado a Noods en medio del mar hasta que llegaron a la isla, ella no le mencionó nada acerca de esa supuesta Elizabeth. Tampoco le había mencionado muchos detalles acerca de esos cinco años, la verdad. Él no quería incomodarla innecesariamente, pues incluso estando perdida en medio del océano, parecía dispuesta a irse si hacía falta. Entonces ¿De qué hablaron durante tantos días? Del pasado, principalmente. De aquellos buenos tiempos en los Kong Studios, cuando ella era una niña y ellos unos adultos igual de inmaduros. "Y después de tanto tiempo, ella es la única que ha madurado. Creo que ha madurado por todos". Pensó con cierta tristeza. No tenía idea que le había pasado en esos años, y ella tampoco quería hablar de eso. Lo único que tenía claro, como le dijo Noodle la primera vez y le repitió cada vez que se lo preguntó, no lo dejaba más tranquilo.

"El infierno, solo eso".

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Ahora estaban juntos, a salvo en el lugar más lejano de la tierra. Quizás no en las condiciones que deseaban, pero no se iba a quejar ahora, cuando todo parecía marchar tan bien.

- ¡Ey, Murdoc! No te vayas a emborrachar, que debes terminar mi láser primero.

- Demasiado tarde - Gritó Noods, viendo como Murdoc se tambaleaba intentando mover, sin éxito, dos cajas apiladas una sobre la otra.

Russel suspiró, pensando que quizás ser un gigante no era tan malo.

- Bueno chicos, aquí los dejo. Voy a ayudar a ese idiota antes de que rompa las cajas y pasemos los próximos tres meses buscando tornillos en la arena.

2D vio las cajas que el baterista había dejado en la entrada. Eran cinco en total, tres de ellas de considerable tamaño y otras dos más pequeñas, aunque marcadas con la etiqueta "frágil". Noods arrastró una de las grandes hasta el ascensor sin su ayuda. Agachada como estaba, Stuart contempló las pequeñas pero encantadoras curvas que se marcaban en su vestido. "Pero qué bonito", pensó sonriendo. De pronto recordó a quién pertenecían aquellas curvas y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Se agachó para arrastrar otra de las cajas e intentó, dentro de lo posible, concentrarse en las letritas impresas en ella.

Cuando por fin lograron descargar todo en la nueva habitación de la nipona, las tripas de ésta rugieron. "¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?" le preguntó un poco cansada. Stu asintió con la cabeza, también hambriento y dispuesto a evitar por cualquier medio no tocar esas cajas en un buen tiempo.

Noodle y 2D tomaron el ascensor para subir a la planta más alta. Al abrirse las puertas, notaron extrañados que Murdoc no estaba allí dentro fingiendo dibujar planos para poder emborracharse tranquilo. El pulpo parecía particularmente a gusto con esta situación. Cuando entraron al estudio, abrió su único ojo, con un evidente miedo a que el satanista fuese a buscarlo como compañía. Al notar que no eran más que esos despreciables humanos, el molusco volvió a cerrar su ojo, deseando que nadie más perturbase su sueño y que ese maldito ser muriese de una maldita vez, maldita sea.

La cena fue silenciosa sin los comentarios mordaces del bajista. 2D estaba agotado por mover esas cajas, incluso cuando la mayor parte del esfuerzo lo había hecho Noodle. Se consoló pensando en que él era un simple cantante que pasó meses encerrado en una habitación, mientras que ella parecía haberse entrenado los últimos cinco años. Se sintió imbécil pensando así. "Ella estuvo en el infierno, idiota, debía hacerlo. No tenía opción." "Como puedes tomarte a la ligera eso, ella apenas estaba dejando de ser una niña." Su habitual dolor de cabeza se convirtió en una horrible jaqueca. Se sentía un traidor.

- Stu, ¿Estás bien? – La japonesa lo miraba a través de su máscara, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Stuart notó que tenía las manos en su cráneo y su plato casi intacto, mientras que Noodle estaba terminando de comer.

- Si… - dijo con un hilo de voz. – Es solo… que mi cabeza me está matando.

- ¿Aún tienes esas migrañas?

- Sip, jamás me han dejado y las pastillas no me hacen el mismo efecto. No sé que voy a hacer - Dijo hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, notoriamente preocupado.

Noodle se acercó a él y acarició su pelo, en un intento por aliviar su dolor. Dudaba de que sirviera de algo, pero el pobre se veía tan acongojado con su jaqueca que no supo que otra cosa hacer.

- Noods… - comenzó inseguro 2D – Noods, ¿qué te pasó?

Noodle se detuvo de pronto, tomada por sorpresa ante la pregunta. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarles, no por obligación, sino porque eran su única familia en todo, todo el mundo. Pero aún así, no sabía por dónde empezar, como decirles por todo lo que había pasado en esos cinco largos años. Tampoco estaba segura de querer contarles todo. Hay cosas, pensó, que es mejor llevarse a la tumba.

Aún así, merecían saber algo. Por lo menos Stu. Él si la entendería, aunque Murdoc pensara que fuese un imbécil. Sí, debía decírselo.

- Bueno, la verdad…

- ¡ESTÚPIDO PULPO DEL DEMONIO! ¡MALDITA CRIATURA INFERNAL, ACASO HAS VENIDO A ESTE MUNDO SOLO A HACER MI VIDA MISERABLE! – Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Murdoc entró furibundo, empapado en tinta y completamente ebrio. A pesar de lo último, nada más entrar a la cocina abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de cerveza, que bebió de una vez y luego quebró, con evidentes actitudes homicidas. Acto seguido salió nuevamente al estudio, gritando incoherencias y agitando los brazos. Cinco segundos después, se le escuchó desplomarse.

- ¿Noodle…?

- Dejémoslo para otra ocasión, Stu. Voy a ordenar un poco.

- ¿T-te ayudo?

- Prefiero que vayas a descansar. Necesito estar sola.

La joven se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta. Se escuchó al bajista decirle algo mientras pasaba, seguido de un quejido de dolor. 2D miró su plato, sin hambre por la migraña, y prefirió bajar a fumar a la playa.

El pulpo volvió a abrir el ojo, con cara de pocos amigos. Pasó con la cabeza gacha a su lado, esquivando a un inconsciente Nicalls, aún botella en mano.

Russel estaba sentado en la orilla, mirando la luna con melancolía. Stu-Pot se sentó a su lado, encendiendo un cigarrillo y cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿Y Noods?

- En su cuarto, ordenando. No quiso que la ayudara. – Concluyó con cierto tono de tristeza.

- Me tiene preocupado esta niña… esta mujer. Qué extraño se me hacer pensar en ella como una mujer. Es decir, desde que se volvió una adolescente tenía claro que algún día sería una mujer. Pero, Dios, quería acostumbrarme. Espantarle un par de novios al menos. Asumir que algún día tendría que dejarla ir. Tú sabes, cuando encontrara a alguien que la merezca. Pero no… - los ojos del baterista se llenaron de lágrimas – no tener que dejarla ir a los 16 años, creyendo que sería para siempre. Y luego me la encuentro, flotando en medio de la nada, cinco años después, con esa estúpida máscara en la cara. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera sé cómo se ve su rostro ahora. – Russel paró de pronto. Stuart tampoco había podido ver su rostro, y no debía saber mucho más que él o se lo diría. Sin duda debía estar igual de preocupado y él solo lo estaba achacando más.

- Lo siento viejo. Esto de ser un gigante me está poniendo mal. Los días se me han hecho eternos. Si por lo menos estuviese Del…

2D intentó sonreírle, cansado. Apagó el cigarro y se recostó en la arena, cayendo de inmediato en un profundo sueño.


End file.
